1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterilizing apparatuses for treating water, such as polluted water, using plasma have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4784624 discloses a sterilizing apparatus that includes a high-voltage electrode and a grounding electrode in water to be treated in a treatment tank. The high-voltage electrode is spaced apart by an interval from the grounding electrode. In the sterilizing apparatus, when a high voltage pulse is applied to both of the electrodes to cause discharge, plasma is generated in a gas bubble formed by an instantaneous boiling phenomenon. The plasma produces OH, H, O, O2−, O−, and H2O2, which can kill microorganisms and germs.